Blame Luke Bryan
by Crimson Anna
Summary: PURE BRICK SMUT ... READ IT TO THE END AND BE THRILLED LIKE I HAVEN'T DONE BEFORE. I was listening to "I Don't Want This Night To End" when this popped into my head. Again, pure BRICK SMUT.


His fingers thrummed the steering wheel as he sat there. Looking around, he shook his head as he reached for the switch. Finding no keys, he snarled and yanked his knife out. Popping the ignition switch out, he grabbed the wires and began clicking them together. When nothing happened for the fifth time, he slammed his fists into the wheel. Groaning, he leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes. As he opened them, he noticed a CD had popped free of the stereo. Reaching out, he pulled it free and looked it over. _Homemade Country Mix_ was scrawled across the label as he groaned. What was it with people in Georgia and country music? Shaking his head, he climbed out and slammed the door before starting to walk. Rolling the CD in his fingers, he made his way down the line of cars, noticing which ones had broken windows as he shook his head. Making his way to the front of the 'line', he reached out and opened the door … and surprised to find it unlocked. He climbed into the seat and looked around; it was an old pick-up truck, probably from the late 60s early 70s and in pretty descent condition. He saw the keys hanging from the switch and turned the key; when the motor tried to crank, he grinned and looked down. Noticing the clutch at his foot, he tapped it as he tried the key a second time. The engine rumbled to life, the truck shaking as it tried to remain running. After a few moments, the engine idled to even as he sat there. Grinning, he put it in gear and check the gas light … nearly half a tank. "Bet no one knew to use the clutch," he chuckled to himself as he dropped it into drive and pulled away.

Rolling the window down, he made his way down the road and weaved through deserted vehicles. Looking at the CD beside him on the seat, he shook his head as he slid it into the disc player. Reaching over, he tapped it on as music began to filter out of the speakers. Grinning, he leaned back in the seat as he felt a flutter in the choke. Reaching out, he tapped on the dash as the gas hand dropped to below a quarter tank. "My luck I get a stuck gas meter," he groaned then paused. As he came around the curb, he found a gas station on the left side. Pulling across the gravel parking lot, he pulled up to a pump. Climbing out, he lifted the handle as the older gas pump reset itself. He chuckled as he began to pump gas into the truck, letting it idle. Keeping one hand on the gas nozzle, he moved his other to the hilt of his gun sticking out the holster. He tried to look in every direction as the gas continued to flow. Tilting his head, he noticed the gas continued to flow into the truck; reaching in with his free hand, he tapped the dash as the hand shot to half tank. Letting go of the nozzle, he knelt and looked underneath the truck … the gas tank covered most of the underbelly. Chuckling to himself, he stood and looked at the meter. "Glad I don't have to pay for this trip … I bet it cost to keep this running."

He heard rustling off to the side as he barely glanced over his shoulder; a walker shambled out from the underbrush. Stepping across the gas line, he pulled his knife and advanced. The walker snarled, barreling straight to him. He sidestepped the arm and grabbed its throat, driving the knife straight into the top of the head. Shaking his head, he dropped the sack of bones and went back to the truck. He tapped the dash and found the meter had barely moved, then tapped it again … it moved closer to three-quarters as he stood there. He heard the pump ding out several times as he tapped the dash … almost close to full … then full. Pulling the nozzle out, he hung it back up and headed over to the shop.

Tapping on the glass, he waited for a few moments but no walkers came. Pushing on the door, he stepped in cautiously and looked around. He saw a few items, but nothing caught his attention. He stepped behind the counter and found a hidden carton of cigarettes. Pulling the carton free, he grinned as he realized they were menthol. Looking around, he spotted an unopened package of lighters hidden on an upper shelf. Reaching up, he snagged them and headed out the door. Climbing into the truck, he tossed the items beside him as he put it in drive then tapped the clutch before pulling away. The wheels spun on the gravel as he pulled out and headed back the way he came. Grinning, he listened as the music filtered through the speakers; reaching out, he opened the carton and freed one of the lighters. Flicking it, the lighter sprouted flame and lit the end of the cigarette. Leaning back, he drove like he was a normal man in a pick-up with a cigarette in his mouth heading home.

The sky was beginning to change to hues of orange and purple when he pulled up to the fence. He climbed out and pulled it open then drove through. He stopped briefly to pull the fence to and lock it before running back to the truck. He pulled up the gravel way to the prison, noticing no one on the fence but walkers still milled through the yard. He noticed no one was in the guard towers. What the hell was going on? Pulling up to the second fence, he hopped out and slid it open before pulling into the yard. He climbed out and shut the second one, pulling into a parking slot. He let the truck idle as he looked around. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the small blonde standing under the stairs.

"Beth!" he called to her. He watched her move from under the steps and head towards him. He noticed she was acting strange. "Are you all right?"

"Not really," she admitted. "No one's here, they even took Judith with them. I had gotten sick earlier while you were gone and went to lay down. When I got up, there was no one around. I walked around, calling for my dad and Maggie but no one answered. When I got to the common room, I found a note … they went out for supplies and took Judith with them to find her some clothes. I don't know what time they left, but they were gone when I got up." She kicked a rock with her shoe. "I'm glad you're all right, people were worried about you."

"I had to blow off some steam," he admitted. "Come on, climb in."

She stared at him, giving him a small smile, before walking around and opening the door. She climbed in and slid the cigarettes between them. "May I?"

"I didn't know you smoked," he mentioned as he took a draw off his. "They're menthol, and they are a bit strong."

"Even better," she remarked. Pulling one free, she placed it between her lips as he lit it for her. Rolling her window down, she exhaled smoke slowly as a ring formed. "These are good. I've had some menthols that are crap, and then the ones that don't cost a lot are almost better than the big brand."

"I know what you mean there."

"Where did you find the truck?"

"On my way back … I went out one way and sorta got lost."

"Well, I guess there is something Rick Grimes can't avoid."

"Hey now," he chuckled, playfully shoving her.

"Like the music," she mused softly.

"I found it in the truck. It's a mix of country someone made."

"More damn country," she muttered softly.

"You too huh," he chuckled.

"Gospel, country and Elvis is all daddy would let me listen to. My friends listened to other music, which is where I learned so many songs."

"Well since you are with me, and we have a full tank, wanna get out of here?"

"Should we leave them a note?"

Rubbing his nose, he thumped ashes out the window. "Sorry, I thought something naughty."

"Like what?"

"Kiss our asses, we're going out … Rick and Beth."

"Where's a pen?"

He laughed out loud as he looked around as she leaned down. Pulling a pad of paper out from under the seat, she found a pen and scrawled the note. Getting out of the truck, she walked over and plastered it to the staircase then another to the door and another to the post where the vehicles parked. True to form, she wrote the same message on all five signs before climbing back in. She leaned her head back and took a long drag. "Ready?"

"Let's get out of here."

Putting the truck in reverse, he backed out and moved to the fence. She climbed out and opened it for him to go through then shut it. He climbed out and motioned her to the driver's seat. "I'll head down ahead of you and make sure to pop the clutch every so often."

"I've drove one like this before," she grinned and winked at him.

He winked back as he tossed his cigarette in the grass. He walked down the hill with her behind him, moving slowly with the headlights off. He didn't know why, but that wink she gave him caused a familiar ache to rise in his gut … the familiar ache of wanting to be with someone. He turned and looked over his shoulder at her as they made their way to the fence. Could she like him in some way and he was blind to it? Nah, it couldn't be … she was Hershel's little girl … his little girl that was smoking a cigarette and hating country music. He grinned as he stepped to the main fence and pulled it open for her to pull through. As she got clear, he shut the fence then hopped in the passenger's side.

"Where to?"

"Wherever you feel the need to go."

"That's a loaded comment."

"Well, you're driving."

"Okay then."

They rumbled down the road to the prison and pulled onto the road, heading away in the dark. As they rounded the corner, they missed the oncoming headlights of the group returning. Leaning over, she turned the music up a bit as she thrummed her fingers on the steering wheel. "I happen to like Luke Bryan though."

"Yea he's got some good songs." Reaching out, he pulled another cigarette out and lit it. Leaning his head back against the seat, he let his eyes drift closed. "You're a really good driver."

"Thanks. Where are the headlights on this thing?"

"On the dash at the signal bar."

"Ah yea, there they are." Reaching down, she flicked the lights on as they kept rolling. "Rick, would you mind if we did something?"

"I told you that you're driving, you can do what you want."

"Yea but I don't know how dangerous it's going to be."

"What do you want?" he asked, opening his eyes, flicking ashes out the window.

"I want to go back to the farm and see how it looks."

"Just make sure to tap the dash ever so often, the gas gauge gets stuck."

"So you don't mind if we go?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

She grinned and reached over, taking hold of his hand. She laced her petite fingers through his and held his hand. She kept one hand on the wheel as she leaned back, keeping her fingers through his. He looked at her for a long moment then a lazy grin crept on his face. "Pull over."

"Why?"

"You'll see … and trade with me."

"Okay."

She pulled the truck to the side of the road, letting it idle as she slid across the seat. He climbed out and came around, sliding back into the driver's seat. He pulled back onto the road and wiggled his fingers at her. "Come on over here." She grinned and slid beside him as his arm went around her. He heard her sigh as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Better?"

"So much so."

"Beth."

"Yea."

"I don't know if I've ever thanked you for taking care of Judith for me."

"You don't have to thank me, I love doing it. She's a wonderful baby."

"It doesn't bother you that she'll think you're her momma when she gets older."

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

He grinned and placed a kiss on her head as they continued driving. "Think they're mad yet?"

"Do I think they're back yet? No. Will they be mad? Probably."

"I think we need to stay away for awhile."

"I agree." She let out another little sigh as she nestled closer to him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I wish I could find a guy for me."

"Why, what's the rush?"

"Oh there's not … there's someone I like but I don't know if he thinks about me."

"He would be crazy not to."

"He's cute."

"What does he look like?"

She licked her lips. "You."

Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard her. He pulled her just that much closer and placed another kiss on her head. "Maybe he does notice you, maybe he thinks you would never want him like that. Maybe he thinks he's too old for you and you would be better off in finding someone closer to your own age."

"That's crazy, he's the greatest guy and the most perfect," she interjected proudly. "Handsome, kind, sincere, loving … a great father and an awesome leader." Her hand shot to her mouth as she looked at him.

"I heard you the first time."

"Oh."

He slowed the truck to a stop, placed it in park and tilted her face to his. "I would love nothing better than to have you by my side all the time." She nodded and leaned forward, her lips brushing lightly against his. His hand went to the back of her head; sliding through her hair, his fingers pressed her to him as he kissed her. Her arms shot around his neck, holding him to her as their tongues danced lazily together for several moments before they parted. She smiled at him, laying her head back on his shoulder.

He sighed and put the truck back in drive as they started back down the road. He grinned as he held her close, listening to her soft sighs as they drove. "You're a wonderful kisser."

"So are you."

"Can I tell you something."

"Sure."

"I've been in love with you for a while now."

"How long is a while?"

She licked her lips as she tossed her next words around in her head. "It was right before you found out what was in the barn. You were teaching me how to shoot and you took your time to help me get it right. There was one time I tried to shoot, but I fell backwards into you. You caught me and helped me stand up. You ran your hand over my arm, telling me it was all right that I fell over and you gave me time to recover from it. After that, I tried everything I could to get to know you … I was always around remember. Well, that's when it happened."

"Well now," he mused aloud as they kept driving.

They didn't speak much after that, just continued on down the road. Every so often they would have a cigarette or Beth would sing along with a song she knew from the CD. He pulled down a dirt driveway and stopped halfway down. They both leaned forward and looked out …the burnt out husk of the barn loomed in the distance as the house sat like a guard over the property.

"We'll have to take it slow since it's dark," he mentioned as he began to roll down slowly. They pass by the old campsite where the group stayed originally. Pulling up close to the house, they climb out and head up the porch. Pulling his gun free, he knocked on the door and paused. They waited for several moments before heading inside. Stepping into the house, Beth reached out and flicked a light on and smiled when it came on.

"We still have some power, maybe the generator's not completely dead."

"Turn that one out and turn on one further in. I don't want it to be noticeable that there are people here if anyone wanders up."

Turning the lamp off, she crossed the room and stepped into the dining room. Reaching out, she turned the lamp on then crossed into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she grinned and looked at him. "Fridge is still cold, along with the food. I could make us something to eat after I get rid of the rotten crap."

"Go ahead while I check the rest of the house."

She nodded as he headed for the stairs. He looked into den where Hershel would sit and read his Bible. He noticed the good book lying on the table and paused. Walking over, he shut it and lifted it up. He stepped into the living room and laid it on the table next to the door. "I want to take that back to your dad."

"Deal. What are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever you're cooking is good. I'm going upstairs."

She nodded and resumed her preparations as he headed upstairs. She heard his footsteps echoing then his feet on the stairs back down. "It's all clear, nothing's been touched."

"Good, there's some stuff hid upstairs we can take with us."

Leaning against the doorframe, he watched her cook. Reaching over, she turned the faucet on and yelped slightly as she yanked her hand back. "You all right?"

"The hot water startled me," she replied with a sheepish grin.

Walking over, he took hold of her hand and placed a kiss on the burn. She grinned and placed a kiss on his lips as he went to move away. "Hope you don't mind vegetarian."

"As long as it has protein in some form, I am fine."

"It's tofu and it's good."

"I like tofu thank you."

"Really."

"Why, surprised?"

"Actually yea." She grinned at him. "There's a lot I would like to know about you."

"Shoot."

"Really?"

"Why not."

"Okay deal."

He pulled a chair out and sat as she went back to cooking. As she cooked, she asked him questions and he answered as truthfully as he could. When she finished and served their meal, he took hold of her hand as they prayed then they began to eat. As they ate, he asked her questions and she answered as truthfully as she could, both of them gaining a more intimate knowledge of each other. They laughed at the same corny jokes and agreed on various subjects from clothes to people then the conversation changed to their group. He listened to her comments and realized they thought the same about each member, scarily so they agreed on every thing.

After clearing the dishes, they headed upstairs and into Hershel's room. Beth sat on the foot of the bed and looked around as Rick clicked the lamp on. "So many memories are here."

"I know," he spoke and rubbed his nose. "Now what?"

"We need to open the cedar chest and slide the bed over."

"Why?"

"You'll see." They pushed the bed to the side as Beth knelt, lifting the rug and tugging on a loose board. It came up as she pulled three more up. Reaching down, she pulled several boxes of ammunition out and stacked them. "The cedar chest has a false bottom, that's where the guns are. There's more ammo under here."

"I'll get the guns out." Opening the chest, he pulled the quilts out then removed the false bottom. "Damn, what gun show did you raid?"

"Ask daddy they're his."

"I will when we get back." He noticed the stack of quilts. "Should we take these and some blankets back?"

"It would be nice to sleep under something warmer than those blankets we have," she snorted lightly then paused. "It would be nice to be curled up next to you under a blanket though."

"I was thinking the same thing," he grinned, causing her to blush profusely. "Can I ask you something?"

She stared at him and licked her lips. "No, I am not a virgin; Jimmy and I would sneak into the woods and screw with our pants down. We never got completely naked …" She paused for a moment as she looked at him.

"And?"

"He never 'brought' me if you know what I mean."

"He did it to just get himself off."

"Basically." She licked her lips, composing her next words. "I can't have kids."

"Why not?"

"My vegan lifestyle is to keep cysts from forming in my body. I am allergic to some sort of protein or some bullshit like that. When I was 14, I had one to burst and it poisoned my body. It was about the size of an orange and it was in my right ovary. I went through emergency surgery and had to have a hysterectomy to save my life."

"I am honestly sorry to hear that. You would make a great mother, hell you are a great mother."

"Thanks, and you're a great father too."

Looking at her, he reached out to pull her in but she met him halfway. Their lips fused together in a hard passion filled kiss as his hands ran down her back. Their lips finally parted as they stared at each other for a long moment. He stared into her blue eyes, seeing the heat rising in them. He knew she could see the same thing in his eyes as he pulled her back into another passionate kiss. She gripped the front of his shirt, clinging to him as they kissed. Their lips parted again as he ran his hand over her face. "Let's finish gathering what we need and taking it downstairs and then I will finish what Jimmy never could do. Deal."

"Deal." Her eyes smoldered as they continued their chores. In about an hour, they had gone through every room upstairs and unearthed the hidden trove of guns and ammunition, along with twenty or so quilts and blankets. Piling them by the front door, Rick stepped onto the porch and looked around for the longest time.

Stepping off the porch, he reached in the truck and pulled his cigarettes out. Lighting one, he sat down in the chair and looked out over the countryside. The screen door squeaked open as Beth stepped out. She sat beside him and took the cigarette, taking a drag, then handed it back to him. "If you're not interested in …"

"Stop, I am smoking to cool off from all the work we did. I am not having second thoughts … unless you are."

"No," she grinned. "I am just wondering how I will be able to keep my hands off you after tonight."

"Who says you have to?"

"But what about daddy?"

"He can like it or get over it."

"Are you going to tell him we're together?"

"I thought we could tell him together when we get back."

"Deal." Finishing the cigarette, they headed back inside the house and locked the doors then turned off the lamp downstairs. They headed back upstairs and into her room. She walked over and sat on the bed then looked around. "I had thought about taking some things with me, but now I don't want to."

"You could always take some of your stuffed animals back for Judith."

"I have the ones I want her to have downstairs in a bag."

"Okay." He sat on the bed and slid his boots off before lying back. "This feels nice."

"Too bad we can't take the mattresses with us."

"Amen on that." He looked over and saw a small bag on her table. "What's in that?"

Reaching over, she pulled it onto her lap and opened it. Reaching her hand in, she pulled a familiar tan shirt with a King's County patch on it. "I found it in the drawer, along with this." She reached her hand in and pulled his badge out, handing it to him. "I thought Carl had it."

"He has the one that was on my hat, this is the one I wore all the time." He fingered it then handed it back to her. "Keep it, it's yours now … shirt too."

She wiggled her eyebrows and dropped it back on the table. "What if I want the shirt you have on? Would you give it to me?"

He grinned and sat up; leaning over, he began to nuzzle her neck as she began to unbutton his shirt. He shivered briefly, feeling her cool fingers on his hot skin. "Beth," he murmured, sending shivers up her spine, "let me make love to you."

She let out a soft moan as his hand slipped under her shirt. "Please Rick," she pleaded softly. Pulling her onto his lap, he is able to grind into her easier. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it to the floor as his mouth trails over her neck. Holding his arms up, she pulled his t-shirt off and flipped it onto his shirt. His hands moved down her sides and pulled her tank top up then over the edge of the bed, which is followed closely by her bra. She gasped as his hands squeezed her breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples in a swirling pattern. His tongue lapped at the skin of her collarbone, intensifying the sensual feeling of his massage. His mouth drifted down and pulled a nipple in. "I love the way you think," he told her, kissing the nipple before recapturing it.

She moaned aloud as he suckled it, his tongue swirling around it. His hand slid into the band of her jeans, running his fingers over her skin as he lowered her to the bed. She lifted her hips as he slid them down slowly, letting his fingers drag across her sensitive flesh. He finally pulled them off and dropped them onto her tank as his fingers came up to gently massage her stomach. He floated his fingers down to gently rub the tip of her sex in a swirling motion before he sunk one into her.

Her eyes snapped shut as she gasped, her fingers running through his hair. He lifted his head and grinned at her then slid down her body, pushing her legs apart. His hot breath ghosted across the sensitive flesh of her sex before his tongue began to lap at her. He suckled her clit ever so gently as he inserted a second finger into her. "You are so wet," he purred. "I am going to definitely take my time with you Beth, and let you feel every bit of pleasure I can give you."

"Please," she moaned softly.

"Please what."

"Please," she moaned again.

He grinned as he slid back up her body, capturing the other nipple in his mouth as his fingers gently worked in and out of her, his thumb pressing against her clit. Her hips bumped against his hand, causing the most delicious friction. He chuckled softly as he moved up to lap at her collarbone. "Are you that horny right now?"

"You're the one doing it," she gasped. "Please don't tease."

"All right, if you insist," he replied.

She heard the rip of his zipper and the sound of clothes hitting the floor. His fingers slid out of her, causing her to whimper softly. He sat up and pulled her legs around his waist, his thumb continuing to put pressure on her clit. "So sexy," he growled as he massages himself. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her wetness, sending a wave of pleasure through her. She arched under his attention as he looks down at her. "What happens if we find out we enjoy giving pleasure to each other?"

"Stay here," she breathed hotly.

"How long could you handle me?" he asked playfully, still massaging his cock.

"As long as you want," she breathed, her eyes still closed.

He ran his hand down, gently grasping her breast to thumb her nipple. "You want me that bad, don't you?"

"Yes."

He pressed her to lie back down on the pillows. "I'm just now getting a clue about you and how you feel. Am I losing it or what." He continued to rub her clit with his thumb as he stroked his cock. "Such a woman under the same roof as me and I have been ignoring you all this time. Forgive me for not noticing what was happening."

"There's nothing to forgive; I'm not a woman, you said so yourself … I'm a lost girl."

"Not anymore," he grinned and rubbed his slick cock head against her clit. "You're my lost girl, you are mine. Deal."

"Deal," she gasped softly.

"Good." Holding his cock, he pressed the head into her entrance before sliding into her. "Now, for your reward … me." He lowered down into her arms and kissed her on the lips, their tongues dance as he began to move slowly in and out of her. Her hands slid down and grasped his hips, feeling his muscles as he moved within her. Her feet ran across his legs as her legs wrapped around him protectively. His hands went to her hips and lifted them from the mattress so he can penetrate her deeper. His thrusts were slow, allowing her body to savor the feel of him inside her. He pulled his mouth from hers and trailed it down to capture a nipple. He lavished it with his tongue, suckling and nipping it, as his thrusts grew stronger. Gripping her hip, he began to thrust long and deep into her, his pace quickening as he went. He removed his mouth and rose to his knees, holding her on him. He began to thrust harder and harder, hearing her moan and gasp as he quickened the pace. He thrust hard and deep into her, then slid almost out and rammed back into her. Her fingers moved to squeeze and tweak her nipples.

"Open your eyes and look at me." Opening her eyes, she looked at him as he thrusts in and out of her. "I want your eyes open and watch us." He slid an arm down and under her back, lifting her till she was almost fully upright. She gasped, her fingers trying to dig into his shoulders as the penetration became deeper still. "Moan baby, we're all alone. I want to hear you. I want to hear you."

Leaning her head back, she began to moan audibly. The sound of her pleasure caused him to pick up the tempo, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh began to intoxicate him. He groaned his own pleasure along with her as they continued, their pace now fast and frenzied. She dug her fingers deep into his shoulders, trying not to draw blood with her fingernails. He let out a guttural groan as he thrusts into her.

"I'm going to come out of my mind," she moaned.

"Come for me, let me feel you," he moaned with her.

She let out a loud moan as white hot flashed around her. Her legs tightened around his waist as her muscles clenched around him. He groaned as he shoved into her and came, releasing an entire load of seed deep within her. "Damn," he sighs. "Baby."

"Amen." She fell back onto the pillows and wiggled her fingers to him. "Come and lay with me, don't pull out though."

"Deal." Running his hand through his short hair, he lowered down and pulled her to him, nuzzling her nose with his. "That … should have been done way before now."

"Amen," she breathed, curling up against him.

"Cold?"

"Just a bit of a chill."

"No wonder, we're on top of the covers," he chuckled. Lifting their bodies, he pulled the covers free and slid her under with him. He lowered his head to her shoulder and stared at her as he let the blankets and comforter cover them. "Feels good, having you in bed with me."

"Feels good to be in bed with you." She grinned at him, kissing his nose. "I am going to have to watch my mouth in the prison though, I got a bit loud."

"Who gives a damn, I've heard Maggie and Glenn on countless nights," he admitted.

"I think everyone can hear them, even daddy," she chuckled. "Do you think we can stay the night before we have to go back?"

"I don't see why not," he mentioned, propping up on his arm. "Why?"

"I had hoped we could do it again," she grinned playfully as she ran her hand over his chest.

"I don't see why not," he replied with a soft yawn, "though right now I am spent."

"Lay your head down and rest. That's one thing you never get to do at the prison."

"Okay," he yawned and laid his head on her shoulder, letting his eyes drift shut as she swirled her fingers against his skin. "Beth."

"Yea."

He sat up and opened his eyes, looking down at her. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Leaning over, he placed a kiss against her lips and lowered his head back to her shoulder as they both drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
